1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as an image reading apparatus configured to read an image from a sheet of original document. Specifically, the aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a main unit and an open/close unit. The open/close unit movable in an up and down direction, is openable (and closeable) in a rotating direction with respect to the main unit and includes a device which is connected with an electric cable.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been suggested an image reading apparatus, which typically includes a platen disposed on top of a main unit, a main side reader unit inside the main unit, and a processing unit which is also accommodated inside the main unit. On the platen, an original document to be read by the main unit side reader unit is placed. A signal outputted by the main unit side reader unit is processed by the processing unit. There has also been suggested an image reading apparatus further including an open/close unit provided with a conveyance unit to convey original documents and an open/close unit side reader unit. The open/close unit is configured to openable (and closeable) with respect to the main unit. As the original document is conveyed by the conveyance unit, one side of the original document is read by the main unit side reader unit, while the other side (i.e., a reverse side) of the original document is read by the open/close unit side reader unit. According to this configuration, the image reading apparatus may read the images from both sides of the original document while the original document is conveyed only once.